The present invention relates to a vertical gel electrophoresis apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophoresis apparatus having structure capable of receiving pre-cast gel assemblies of multiple types.
In an electrophoresis apparatus, a gel assembly is secured between two bodies of buffer solution. Samples are inserted in wells formed within the gel. An electric field is applied between opposite ends of the gel assembly via the buffer solution causing the sample to migrate from the negative end of the gel to the positive end. A critical feature of an electrophoresis apparatus is the manner in which the gel assembly is supported.
Currently, there are electrophoresis devices known which provide rather elaborate clamping mechanisms for securing the gel assembly in place between two chambers of buffer solution. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,984 to Flesher et al., 4,975,174 to Banbeck et al., 4,929,329 to Danby et al., and 4,957,613 to Schuette. While such clamping mechanisms serve their purpose for specific gel assemblies, the need arises to use pre cast gel assemblies from many manufacturers in a single electrophoresis device. It is desirable that the device be designed to receive assemblies of different thicknesses and designs. It has been found that specialized clamping mechanisms hamper the ability to adapt to a variety of gel assemblies and add unnecessary complexity to the apparatus.